This specification relates to processing inputs through the layers of neural network to generate outputs.
Neural networks are machine learning models that employ one or more layers of nonlinear units to predict an output for a received input. Some neural networks include one or more hidden layers in addition to an output layer. The output of each hidden layer is used as input to another layer in the network, i.e., another hidden layer or the output layer. Each layer of the network generates an output from a received input in accordance with current values of a respective set of parameters.